Speak Now
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally Dawson is a very talented young lady attending Music University of New York. Her dream is to be a part of MUNY's singing competition. Only Flaw: Ally has massive stage fright. But maybe a certain blonde haired boy could help her out? Will Ally learn not to let her fears get in the way? Will she learn to not hold herself back and instead learn how to SPEAK NOW?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **

**Ally Dawson is a very talented young lady attending Music University of New York. Her dream is to be a part of MUNY's singing competition. Only Flaw: Ally has massive stage fright. But maybe a certain blonde haired**

**boy could help her out? Will Ally learn not to let her fears get in the way? Will she learn to not hold herself back and instead learn how to SPEAK NOW? **not based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now****

I don't know why, but I can't perform in front of a crowd; My knees begin to wobble, my palms start to sweat, and my mouth goes dry. I can even count all the beats my heart makes and it's never normal - it's way too fast and irregular. And my throat has this habit of always grabbing my breath before it can get to my lungs.

That's why, as of right now, I am standing behind this big, fat, red curtain, watching Cassidy Richards belt out "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, my favourite song, at the Rock It auditions.

Rock It is a singing competition held at MUNY (Music University of New York). Personally, I believe that the competition is a great idea. It's the opportunity for people to hear the voice that some students, such as me, have kept locked away. 24 students are selected to have made it through the auditions and get to go to the competition where they have the chance of winning. The only thing I can exactly relate it to is my favourite reality show _The Voice_. It's nearly the same thing, except it's a Music University program and it's not broadcasted all over the world. It is only filmed to our school television. Two students win, a male and a female, and the two who win get to record one song and meet with a music producer with the opportunity to possibly be signed. So I guess it is a pretty _big deal_.

The only different between me and the other students with a hidden voice: I'm not auditioning.

My name is Ally Dawson. I like pickles, I have blurry eye-sight without my glasses or contacts, and I have a tremendous amount of passion for music. My songwriting is what got me accepted into this music school and there was nothing more thrilling than opening the envelope that accepted me into my dream school. I guess it's proper when introducing yourself to share a little bit about your background and I hate repeating myself, so, please, pay attention.

My mom is a music teacher - she taught singing lessons, piano lessons, and guitar lessons. My Dad has owned a music store since I was a toddler, although he was a wedding singer when he was 23, but he doesn't let me share that information with anybody because it embarrasses him. My mom says I was a natural talent - I practically came out of her womb singing. The first time I sat down at a piano was when I was 2, although I couldn't play until I was five, but that didn't stop me from slamming my gooey fingers on piano keys! I've been singing since I was 3 - I used to put on shows for my parents, dressing up in my mom's overly big clothes and standing on the table and shouting out horrible made-up lyrics about candy, but my parents swear that even my shouts were musical. I was eleven by the time I was considered a 'guitarist'. From there, I played the Ukulele, Banjo, Tambourine, Mandolin, occasionally I would play the drums but I never got good at that, because the coordination was quite hard. But I've been songwriting since I was just a small child. Songwriting is my best friend, always there for me when nobody else was. Especially when my parents divorced when I was 12.

I also have a friend who goes to MUNY with me, her name is Trish. She was automatically accepted after they heard her powerful voice. Although, Trish has admitted that her dreams is to be in musical plays on Broadway. She happens to prefer acting over singing. She's good at it, too! We've been best friends since Kindergarten when she stole my shoe and buried it in the sandbox and I begged for it back. Though, Trish is not the generous type, so she needed a trade, I happened to only have my lunch available for our little trade. But because of my trade, Trish shared with me and we've had a weird connection ever since.

"I don't get it, Trish. You have an awesome voice, why aren't you out there?" I asked Trish in a low voice, hoping not to disrupt the auditions.

She's counting a wad of money from her wallet when she replied, "Doesn't appeal to me. I told you I want to be on Broadway, not singing in some stupid competition."

I nodded and looked back out to the girl who'd finished her solo cover of a Katy Perry song. She was quite good, but the judges just broke the news to her that she didn't make the cut. She walks off in tears. _Beautiful dreams, just gone, _I think to myself.

"And why are you saying this to me? You're the one with a gazillion talents! Get out there!" she nudges me forward, but luckily for my lightning reflexes, my feet stood their ground.

"Me? Singing in front of a crowd? Trish, you're really pulling my funny bone on that one," I chortled and she manages to laugh with me.

To be honest, performing was never a trouble as a child; I performed in theatrical plays and sang in talent shows or played the piano during school assemblies, no biggie. But then I turned twelve and everything changed; I was standing on the hockey rink and in ten seconds I was going to be singing the national anthem solo to everyone in the stands. That was when it dawned on me, that the music was playing and I was not singing and I could not, despite how much I wanted to, get the words out of my mouth. I stood there, like a muted coward, for 3 solid minutes before Cassidy Richards jumped in, winked at me, grabbed the microphone from my shaking hands and belted out the anthem. They cheered and applauded her while she bowed and the only thing I could think of was that the applause was meant for me. I thought I striked out once, until the same situation reoccurred several times before I finally realized that I had a crippling fear of performing.

Cassidy Richards has gone to school with me as long as I can remember. The first class we had together was in the second grade. We shared markers and to be honest, I really liked her. Until fifth grade rolled around and she learned the piano and everyone thought she was the newborn talent. But still, I didn't steal her thunder or let my jealousy shine through. I was okay with her having a beautiful voice and amazing piano skills, that was until that hockey game when she stole _my _thunder. (Or did she save it?)

It was twelfth grade when I was rejoicing that I wouldn't have to deal with her ever again, but last week I discovered that she was also accepted here at MUNY. It was like she replicated the life I wanted, because everything I wanted to have, she did. I wanted to sing at that hockey game, she did, I wanted first place on the honor roll, she got it, I wanted to win that science fair in tenth grade, she did, I want to perform at the Rock It competition, and she just made the audition with victory. There was no beating Cassidy Richards. She was musical, smart, beautiful, and athletic. Everyone loved her, even my ninth grade crush Dallas had a crush on her. (Thank God, I don't like him anymore!)

"Ally, we have a situation," sighed Elliott, a boy who was helping out backstage. I raised a brow. Elliott then reaches behind the door and pulls forward a blonde boy who has a wide grin on his face. "He didn't sign up prior to the audition day as _earlier asked! _and he wants to audition."

I took in the blonde boy in front of me: brown eyes, wide grin, messy hair, his entire face with lit up with excitement. I couldn't even see a boy in front of me anymore, I saw a dream. I felt like he mirrored me, from the inside, of course.

"Let him on. Tell Jimmy to put," I glanced at the boy.

"Austin Moon!" he chirped,

"Tell Jimmy to add Austin Moon to the list," I said. Elliott nodded and then motioned for Austin to jump in line with the other students who were waiting for their turn to audition. He practically tripped his way over. He was bubbling with excitement.

"You go, Austin!" a red-headed boy shouted, wearing striped pants and a purple shirt that said Team Austin on it.

"Hey, you're not allowed back here," Trish told him.

"And you are?" he countered, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," she replied honestly. He was about to say something but Trish got up into his face, "Is that a problem, Red-Head?" her teeth were gritted and her eyes were menacing. I rolled my eyes at her.

He gulped twice, "No!"

"Good," she grinned and then backed off and stood beside me again. I saw the Austin Moon kid staring with wide eyes. He looked like one of those people who have a dream that never comes true, to be honest, I have a strong feeling that he's not going to make it. Maybe I should've spared his feelings and told him he wasn't allowed to audition. I chew my lip.

The 8 students that were in front of Austin have auditioned and 6 of them have made the audition. That's when Blondie steps forward, his walk full of swag. I share a glance with Trish. She's thinking the same thing as me; _what a dreamer. _

"I'm Austin Moon!" he told the judges when they were confused, "I wasn't on the list but that girl back there said it was okay," he assured them. They went with it, nodding their heads and waiting.

He takes a deep breath and puffs it out before he rips out Story Of My Life by One Direction and he definitely _had talent_. When he's finished, the girls sitting in the seats behind the judges, are all hit by the case of the Love bug, his red-headed friends is clapping obnoxiously, Trish joins into the clapping and I wasn't sure what to think. He was great as an aspiring musician, but he seemed...I don't know...what's the word? Hm..

He calls out the judges, a grin on his face, "So how did I do?" _Immature. No._

"Austin, is it?" says a judge and he nods, "That was incredible! Thank you! You're definitely going to the competition!" _Annoying. no._

"Awesome!" he bellowed, his grin widening. _A pain in the neck? _He turns towards the curtains, "Dez!" I'm guessing it was his red-headed friends, "I got it! But it doesn't really surprise me! I kind of expected it!" _Obnoxious._

"That was so good, Ally, he's amazing!" Trish grabbed my arm, grinning at me. I stare at her before looking back at him. That's what he is. _Obnoxious. But he is a pain in the neck, too! _

By the time it was noon, auditions were finished and the 24 students were selected. I had to admit, the judges had pretty good judgment. They'd chosen all of the really talented students.

**. . . . .**

I'm in one of the classroom's when I hear a gentle knock. I look over and saw a blonde haired boy, grinning at me from the doorway. "Can I help you?" I asked him, organizing the sheets of music and putting them in their proper folders.

"No - Yes - No -," his words were scrambled before he finally shook his head, fixating his eyes on me and grinning again. _He really loved smiling. _"I mean, I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" I scrunched my nose, looking at him. He stepped inside the room more and nodded, smiling gently. There was something about him that annoyed me. It was his air. He hadn't exactly done anything to really make me dislike him, and I'm normally not the type to be that way, but he was just...I don't even know. I just don't like this kid.

"Yeah," he said, "For today. If you hadn't let me audition, I wouldn't be going to the competition tomorrow." I nodded once, continuing my way around the classroom, grabbing papers. "So, again, thank you. My whole acceptance to this school would be wasted if I hadn't gotten to the audition."

I looked at him, my facial expression proving my confusion. "Wasted?"

"Well, yeah. I only came to this school to go to the audition so I could win," he told me.

That rubbed me the wrong way. "That's selfish of you."

"Excuse me?" he looked caught off guard.

"There are student who want to be accepted into this school for real reasons, not because of some silly competition," I scolded him. He gave me an adorable, guilty look but shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I was roaming the campus today looking for you to say thank you, but I couldn't find you. I came back for my bag," he gestured to the black bag, sitting on the floor next to one of the desks. "But out of luck, you happened to be here, giving me the chance to thank you."

I nodded, "Alright, well, you're welcome, I guess." I turned my back to him, keeping focus on my task of organizing the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, jumping up on one of the desks and swinging his legs back and forth.

"Organizing."

"Well, I know that, but _why_?" he questioned.

"Because the teacher assigned me to the task," I told him.

"They assign cleaning tasks?" I think he was hyperventilating.

My eyes widened. "Calm down!" I hissed and he managed to compose himself. "I volunteer to help out the teachers and they assign me tasks."

His eyes narrowed, "Why do you volunteer to do extra work?"

"I've got nothing better to do," I shrugged.

"What about the competition?" he questioned.

"What about it?" I quizzed back. He looked at me weirdly and that's when I had to elaborate for him, "I didn't audition."

"Why not?" he asked. _Geez, he liked to talk and ask questions!_

"Because I didn't want to," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he questioned me. I was straightening out the music stands and rolled my eyes when his non-stop questions continued.

"Yes."

"I don't think so," he said.

"Really now?" I countered back, not facing him.

"I saw the way you watched the other students," he suddenly blurted, "You looked like you really wanted to be out there." I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. He raised his eye brows at me.

"Well, I don't," I lied through my teeth.

He buys it, shrugging then saying, "Ok!"

"Now get out of here," I told him. He grinned at me.

"Nah," he said.

I turned and stared at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright, then pick up all the loose sheets of music on the floor and put them in this folder," I ordered him and slapped the folder on one of the desks. I was surprised when he obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

There was Cassidy Richards, strawberry blonde hair curled by her shoulders and a bright, red-lipped smile planted on her face as she sang the words to The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

I couldn't lie; it was good. Amazing, even. She was walking around the stage, her microphone in hand, and her silver dress shimmering each time the light's hit it. Her entire aura was just so perfect.

The crowd loved her immediately, clapping for her and whistling. That was the one thing I wasn't jealous of; performing in front of a crowd. Just the simple thought of me ever standing on that stage in front of all of those eyes made my skin crawl with anxiety.

When the crowd calms, the judges announce their opinions about her performance. None of them bad, of course. It's Cassidy we're talking about, it's a given that the judges would adore her. The lights go down and she exits the stage, brushing past me with a smile on her lips. She smells of something tinged with vanilla and roses. She accepts all of the encouraging comments from the other students.

"You can't deny it, that was a friggen good performance," Trish comments, her mouth full of licorice. I hadn't even noticed her presence behind me. I nodded my head.

"I don't care, really," I assured her, "I'm not performing. Why should I mind?"

"Because you hate the fact that you have stage fright and she doesn't?" Trish guesses bluntly, ripping a her red licorice from between her teeth. I looked at her, but she doesn't notice my narrowed eyes and continues at her snack.

I glance to the left and realize the next performer is Austin. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a black over coat and black pants, each piece of clothing clinging to his body in all the right places. His hair is cropped in a tousled style that Trish just muttered looked very good on him. I rolled my eyes at her. The girls backstage were drooling over him and he loved every minute of it! He was smirking and wrapping his arms around them. _What a loser._

"Ladies, thank you, you're all beautiful but I've got to get to stage," he winked at them and I rolled my eyes. What happened to his wide-eyed dreamer behavior? 

He doesn't notice me there as he walks onto the stage and accepts the welcoming applause by flashing a charming grin. He grabs the neck of his guitar that was hanging upside down along his back and brings it in front of him, standing before the microphone.

He waits two long beats before suddenly the music blares and he strums his guitar like it's nobody's business. He covers the song _'Girls'_ by _The 1975_. He lets his soulful and talented voice echo through the arena and all of the girls in the crowd fall in love. (I'm sure the girl's backstage fell in love all over again).

"You know, he is kind of dreamy," Trish tells me. I send her a look. "Or annoying. That, too," she avoids my gaze.

I shake my head and watch him perform. _There's that wide-eyed dreamer I saw earlier. _His hazel eyes sparkle from beneath the neon lights and I've seen him grin before, but nothing like that. He was truly in a state of bliss. I didn't exactly know all the words to the song he was singing, but I knew he must be nailing it because the crowd was wild. He's having fun, singing, smiling, dancing and just simply putting on a great show. There was one thing I was going to take away from his performance tonight, and it was that Austin Moon _was_ _born to be on stage_.

His performance is exactly four minutes and thirty-one seconds long before he finally stops and heads to centre stage again, to face the judges. They love him immediately - just as they loved Cassidy - they don't even give him tips because they are so sure that he did everything just perfectly. _Because he did. _

He exits the stage and I'm waiting for him to throws his arms around the giddy girls but he surprises me when the first person he goes to is his best friend. He's ecstatic, ranting about his experience before he finally settles in for a hand shake, ending it with a high pitched "_What Up!"_

I shake my head at him. _He was still annoying. _I glance over to the clipboard hanging on the wall, "Claire, you're up next," I told the red-headed girl and she nods, making last minute adjustments to her outfit.

"Ally!" Austin grinned, rushing towards me. I could see the looks from the other girls, their eyes narrowed at me, lips pursed. I forced myself not to look at them as I focused on the blonde in front of me.

"Hey there, _Superstar." _

He lets out a chuckle, "Did you watch?" he questioned me. I nodded and gestured towards my great view. He grinned. He really did that a lot. "What did you think?"

"Well," I said, "The girls are swooning."

"Are you?" he questioned, giving me a mischievous look.

"Not quite," I smirked. He chuckled slightly.

"Do you think I'll actually make it through the entire competition?" he questions me. The only thing that made me answer him honestly was the look on his face. I nodded my head, assuring him that he would make it. I didn't want to admit that I was probably standing next to the world's next biggest Pop star, but I was starting to really realize it. He did have the talent, the looks, and the style. The only thing he needed to finish him off was a super model girlfriend. Somebody like Cassidy - speaking of Cassidy, there she is now, practically undressing him with her eyes. I restrained the urge to roll mine.

Austin stopped talking to me when the next girl, Claire, starting singing her song. I watched her performance followed by watching her be rejected by two out of three of the judges. Disappointed, her head hangs low as she comes back stage. I don't hesitate to pat her shoulder and say, "Good try. I thought you did good."

Claire looks at me with angry eyes, "Yeah? What would you know? You're just a stupid volunteer." she hissed. She marches away, heels clicking. I watched her walk away, taken aback by her remark.

"Well, somebody's uptight," I mumbled. Austin heard me and chuckled slightly. "What are you still doing here?" I asked him, "You've got fans waiting for you." I gestured to the girls who had been watching him ever since his performance, heck, even from before that.

He glanced over to them and I was surprised when he didn't take a moment to drink in Cassidy's stunning look. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'd rather watch performances." I stared at him for a moment before nodding my head.

"Your performance was just absolutely amazing, Cassidy!" gushed a blonde girl who played the violin. Cassidy smiled at her.

"Thank you, Karen," she said. I could tell by the look on 'Karen's' face that her name most definitely wasn't Karen, but she went with it anyways, nodding. All day everyone had been running up to Cassidy and ranting about how amazing she was last night. Cassidy didn't bat an eye lash before thanking them with a lip-gloss smile.

I was scribbling lyrics onto the back of a music sheet, trying to ignore the presence of oh-so-perfect-Cassidy-Richards. I hated this class. It was basically a free-class. It was meant for people to practice their vocals, their instruments, write music, etc. It was also the one class that everyone seemingly almost _always_ gushed over Cassidy and how talented she was.

"Dawson," a feminine voice called over the bantering of the class. I looked up and saw the bright green eyes of Cassidy. I would've checked to see if she was calling for somebody else, but there was nothing other than a wall behind me. (And the fact she called _my name_.)

"Yes?" I managed to sound half-nice.

Cassidy was sitting on a desk and slid off, walking towards me with light steps and her perfect walk. She stopped in front of me, staring at me with kind eyes. That was new. "Who was your friend last night?" she questioned.

"My friend?" I scrunched my nose in confusion.

"Yeah. Boy. Handsome. Tall. Blonde." she hinted.

"You mean Austin?" I blurted.

"Is that his name?" she grinned. I stared at her for a moment before nodding my head.

"Yeah, his name's Austin. He's not my friend. Just some guy who takes pleasure in annoying me," I grumbled the last part. I was surprised when she laughed. Oh, god, even her laugh is musical.

"I've seen you spending time with him," she said, "I saw him last night. His performance was amazing. Then you guys seemed to be talking a lot after that and I saw you with him this morning." That's when I recalled this morning when Austin followed me around the school, wanting to know what I was doing. He claims he wants to be my friend. Thus, having me replying that I'm not friends with obnoxious boys. "Tell me about him," she demanded with a smile on her face.

"Um. Well, he's obnoxious," I began, "Super annoying. But he is quite talented. Still so annoying though. He's really clingy when he wants something. He's got nice hair and," I scrunched my nose up as I said, "he told me that he uses head and shoulders for dandruff control although he mentioned to never have had dandruff in his life. He's an open book. He'll tell you just about anything-"

"He sounds delightful," she grinned, her eyes lit up with something I could only recognize to be the sprouting of a new found crush.

_Of course Cassidy likes him, because he was hanging out with me! She takes everything that's mine - Okay, maybe Austin's not mine, but whenever I have something that she doesn't, she's gotta swoop in and take it from me._

I forced a smile, "Yeah, for an obnoxious immature boy." But I could care less if she took Austin and dated him or became his new best pal. Austin's annoying and immature, he talks way too much, and he's clingy for a friend. In fact, just staring at Cassidy makes me realize what a good couple they would be.

Cassidy gives me a slip of paper, "This is my number. When you see him, can you give it to him?" she questioned.

"Of course!" _-Not. _

Cassidy grins at me and I wait until she's distracted by her friends to throw it away. I am not going to hook her up with Austin because she wants me to. She can do it herself. Lazy-butt.

I focus back onto the lyrics I was writing before scribbling them out when I realized how bad they were.

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere_

_with drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey_

_he acts like summer and walks like rain_

_reminds me that there's time for change, hey_

_Since the return of his stay on the moon,_

_he listens like spring and he talks like June, hey_

_But tell me did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_and that Heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_

_one without a permanent scar_

_and did you miss me _

_while you were looking for yourself out there-_

My fingers stopped playing instantly and my face paled when I heard the sound of a familiar voice, "Wow!" I jumped, letting out a small shriek. I turned around to meet the face of whoever just made me face my doom and how typical it was to see a blonde boy by the name of Austin Moon.

"Hey, you're really good!" he grinned assuringly, but it vanished when he noticed my posture - pale face, stiff muscles, trembling hands. "What?"

"How long were you standing there?" I questioned.

"I heard a piano and thought I'd make a new friend. I have to say, I was surprised when I realized it was you," he told me honestly. "Why aren't you in the competition? You would probably make it through!" I shook my head, "What song were you playing? I've never heard it."

"I...I wrote it," I stumbled on my words.

"You wrote that?" his eyes bugged from his skull, "Ally, that's incredible!" He sighed, "I wish I could write songs, but I'm sure the world would have to end before I could do that," Austin's gaze was on the floor, a small pout on his lips. He reminded me of a puppy.

"That's not true," I said, "I'm sure you're good at it. After all, we are our own worst critics."

He shook his head, "No, really. I can't write. Like, at all. I wrote a song last year for my high school talent show and they laughed me off stage. It sounded like it was written by a first grader." I cringed at the thought.

"And you got back on stage?" I questioned him, incredulously.

He nodded his head, "Well, Yeah. I love performing. I would never stop." he said. "Why?"

"No reason," I said quickly, collecting the music sheets from the piano.

I suddenly heard him gasping as realization struck him hard in the head, "No way! You have stage fright!"

"No, I don't have stage fright!" I hissed, "I am just fine singing in front of a crowd, with eyes watching me, waiting on me to sing, and play, and hear what I've written. Just anxiously waiting for me to make a mistake. And laugh at me. Record it and play it on YouTube for decades, shared on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr-" I rambled, but he jumped in.

"Why do you have stage fright?" he questioned curiously.

"How do you not have stage fright?!" I quizzed back.

"Because I love performing on stage!" he grinned as if what he said was supposed to motivate me. I shook my head. I used to love the stage once - then I messed up and that threw my dream in the garbage for good. "Come on, it's fun! Entertaining the audience, putting on a good show, showing them what you can do, hearing them cheer for you. It's an indescribable experience really."

"I appreciate you trying to motivate me, but I just really don't like being under that kind of pressure," I said.

"Is that why you volunteer for the competition? Because you want to feel what it's like to be there?" he questioned.

"Didn't know we were getting sentimental," I replied slyly. He ignored my remark.

"How about we become partners!" he suggested, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. Okay, let's be real now, when doesn't this boy smile?

I looked at him, arching a brow, "Partners?"

"Yeah, you're a songwriter with stage fright and I'm a singer who loves being on stage! We're a perfect match!" he grinned. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Superstar, but I don't write for anyone but me." I said.

"What's the point in that if no one is going to hear you?" he questioned.

"Like I said, I don't write for anyone but me. I write songs because it's how I cope with everyday life, it's what I love to do, I don't need people to hear my writing for me to enjoy it." I snapped.

He rose his hands, "Sorry. Didn't know songwriting was that important to you."

"Why wouldn't songwriting be important to a songwriter?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"Well, don't make me feel stupid now," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized. He laughed.

"You should really consider a partnership with me, because if we're partners and I win that competition, you'll come with me when I get signed and we could do it together." Austin said.

"You just met me," I deadpanned.

"That doesn't mean anything," he said, grinning. I stared at him as I analyzed the thought of my songwriting getting recognition and going to L.A with this kid. Sure, he was annoying, but he could make something of my songwriting.

I'm not sure if I was thinking straight when I grinned and said, "We're partners!"

"Austin, this is Trish, Trish, this is Austin," I introduced.

"Ally, Trish, this is Dez, Dez, this is Trish and Ally," he said, but frowned when he realized he'd pointed to the wrong people and then corrected himself, "I mean, that's Trish and this is Ally."

"Are we done now? Because I've got left over meatloaf in the microwave." Dez said. Austin frowned at his friend. That's when his crazy, red-headed friend reached into his blue back pack and held up a microwave. My eyes widened, Trish just stared weirdly, and Austin looked at his friend with wide-eyed wonder.

"Cool!" Austin bellowed, high fiving his friend as they both let out a high-pitched "What up!" I recalled them doing the same thing yesterday. I'm guessing it was some sort of odd handshake.

"Why does looking at you annoy me?" Trish asked Dez. Dez frowned.

"Well, anyways, Ally and I started a partnership." Austin blurted. Trish looked at me in shock.

"A partnership? Ally did? _That_ Ally?" Trish questioned Austin, pointing at me. Austin nodded. Trish turned to me, "But Ally, I thought you said Austin was annoying?"

"You said that?" Austin frowned.

I laughed nervously, "Of course not." Austin believed me easily. I sent Trish a look and she shut up immediately. "But I did agree to a partnership. I write the songs, he sings them. It's not a bad idea."

Suddenly, there was this loud vibration. Trish took her phone out of her pocket. "Ugh, I forgot about the Snack Shack." she said, "I'm late getting fired!"

Dez suddenly pulled his camera from his bag, "and I have nothing to film," he blubbered. Austin's eyes widened and he gasped loudly, startling the three of us.

"Dez! You could be our video director! Make me music videos! I'm sure nobody else at the competition is making music videos!" Austin grinned with pride at his idea. "And Trish, you hate working, but when I get famous, you could be my manager and make all the money you've ever wanted by hardly working!"

That was all he needed to say for Trish's eyes to light up, "Deal!"

Dez agreed to, "Deal!"

I stared at the three excited people in front of me. I realized that if Austin won, these would be the people I was working with and to be totally honest with you, I didn't have a problem with it. In fact, I think I was excited, too.

***Not Proofread***

**I don't know if this one was boring or not, personally I think all second chapters are boring. Reviews please? :)**

**P.S. I will be updating Untouchable sooner or later, not sure when, but I struck by this massive load of writer's block that has just been hammering on my skull and I can't seem to shake it, but I'm going to force myself into writing a chapter (so head's up if it's boring) but I feel like writing is the only way to get rid of writer's block. **


End file.
